


Casey's Bed

by theoceanrises



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language, Mild Smut, good communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoceanrises/pseuds/theoceanrises
Summary: izzie is staying with the gardner's and ends up in the bed of her girlfriend, casey gardner. fluff, humor, good communication, and mild making out ensues. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF ATYPICAL.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Casey's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> i rated this as mature and put an underage warning just in case because there is talk of sex. nothing really happens between the two, just some making out. there's also some swear words but that's about it. enjoy!!

Casey woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of shuffling downstairs. Sam slept like a rock and her parents were out of town for the weekend so it had to be Izzie. Izzie had been staying with them for a little while now, a temporary escape from her chaotic family. Casey had to admit that it felt weird knowing Izzie was sleeping right below her but she was relieved that Izzie was getting a break from all that was going on at her home.  
Wanting to make sure Izzie was okay, Casey crept down the stairs and into the living room where Izzie’s blankets were rumpled on the couch. Izzie was sitting on top of the blankets, slumped against the back of the couch.  
“Izzie?” Casey whispered, making Izzie jump and look over. “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“It’s okay,” Izzie replied quietly. “Did I wake you up?”  
“No,” Casey lied. “I was thirsty. Are you okay?” Izzie nodded, though it wasn’t very convincing. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Izzie seriously. What’s wrong? Why are you awake?”  
“Nothing’s wrong. I just feel kind of shitty,” Izzie whispered. Casey walked and sat down next to her. Their knees touched and Casey felt that familiar warmth spread through her body. They had been dating for a few weeks and she still hadn’t gotten used to what it felt like to be touched by Izzie.  
“Why?” Casey asked. Izzie shrugged, her black hair falling into her face. Casey reached out and pushed it behind Izzie’s shoulder so she could see her girlfriend’s face.  
“I feel bad that I was weird about us dating at first.”  
“Babe we’ve talked about this. It’s okay. I get why you were weird too.”  
“I know and I’m glad we had that conversation but I can’t help but feel a little guilty that I treated you like that and now I’m staying in your living room and you got over it so fast too. It was like it wasn’t a big deal once it was over,” Izzie said.  
“You don’t have to feel bad about anything. And if it makes you feel any better, I didn’t get over it fast because it wasn’t a big deal to me, I got over it because I wanted to be your girlfriend and I knew you wanted to be mine,” Casey replied. “I was mad at first but we’re past this. You don’t need to feel guilty about something that doesn’t affect us anymore.”  
“I’m sorry I treated you like shit.”  
“Izzie.” Casey gave her a look.  
“Casey.” Izzie returned the look.  
“You don’t need to apologize anymore. It’s okay. I promise,” Casey whispered, pulling Izzie close. Izzie relaxed into Casey’s body, her head falling to her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments, Casey’s arms around Izzie and Izzie’s cheek pressed against Casey’s chest, listening to her heartbeat.  
“Izzie?” Casey said softly, breaking the silence.  
“Mm?”  
“Do you want to come up and sleep in my room? My parents aren’t here so they won’t know.” Izzie sat up and looked at her girlfriend.  
“And Sam?” she asked.  
“What about him?”  
“Would he tell your parents if he catches us making out in your bed?” Izzie asked. Casey smirked.  
“Bold of you to assume we’re gonna make out.”  
“I hate you.” They got up from the couch and Izzie started gathering her blankets.  
“What are you doing?” Casey asked.  
“Getting my stuff. I don’t want to be cold.”  
“Why would you get cold if you’re under my blankets?” Casey wondered. Izzie’s eyes widened. It’s not like they hadn’t been in Casey’s bed together. They spent a lot of time there, in fact. They studied in Casey’s bed or watched Netflix or listened to music but those things all happened during the day. They had never been in Casey’s bed together with no distractions at night.  
“Izzie? You okay?” Casey asked, pulling Izzie out of her thoughts. “You don’t have to come up with me if you don’t want to. It’s okay.” Izzie grabbed Casey’s hand and without thinking, started walking towards the stairs.  
The second they got into Casey’s room, Casey shut the door behind them and dove into her bed, pulling the comforter over her. Izzie got in next and snuggled up to Casey, looping her arm around her lower stomach. Casey felt her heart beat a little faster. She really wanted to kiss Izzie but didn’t want to initiate it in case Izzie was still getting comfortable with the fact that they were in bed together at night.  
As if she read Casey’s mind, Izzie craned her neck and pressed her lips to Casey’s. Casey immediately melted into it, bringing her hand to cup Izzie’s face. Izzie shifted so she was in between Casey’s legs and deepened the kiss, making Casey whimper a little bit.  
“Is this okay?” Izzie asked. Casey nodded, holding onto Izzie’s waist. Izzie’s knee slipped between Casey’s legs and Casey gasped at the sudden contact. She ran her hands through Izzie’s dark hair and planted her lips on hers.  
They continued like that for a few minutes before Casey felt her stomach tighten. She gently pushed Izzie back.  
“Sorry,” Izzie mumbled and Casey could tell that she was blushing even though it was almost pitch black in the room, the only light coming from the moon outside. “I got a little carried away.”  
“No it’s okay,” Casey whispered. “I just, um, I’m getting kind of… affected.” Izzie furrowed her brow and Casey was sure that was the cutest thing she had ever seen.  
“What?”  
“Your knee was, you know, there and I didn’t want anything to happen without making sure you were okay with it first,” Casey clarified, feeling herself start to blush. Izzie nodded slowly.  
“I get it. Do you want to take a break and talk?” she asked. Casey nodded. Izzie started to roll off Casey and onto her side of the bed but Casey gently grabbed her wrist.  
“No one said you had to get up. I wanna cuddle.” Izzie laughed quietly and made herself comfortable on Casey’s chest. Casey wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s back.  
“So do you want to, um, go further?” Izzie asked.  
“Honestly yeah. I think I’m ready. But are you? Because I know that it was weird for both of us at first to be with a girl and I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing something just because you know I want to,” Casey said. Her breath tickled the top of Izzie’s scalp and she snuggled deeper into Casey.  
“I want to too,” she replied.  
“Really?” Casey asked.  
“Of course. I love you, Casey,” Izzie said.  
“Oh thank fuck,” Casey said, letting out a sigh of relief.  
“What?” Izzie asked.  
“I was waiting for you to say it because I didn’t wanna be the first,” Casey replied. Izzie laughed.  
“Fuck you, Casey.” Casey chuckled and kissed the top of Izzie’s forehead. The tenderness, a little bit unlike Casey, almost made Izzie’s eyes fill with tears. She scooted until she was face to face with Casey and kissed her softly. She felt Casey’s warm hands cup her face.  
“I love you too Izzie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated. i'm thinking about doing a cazzie series so if any of u would be interested in reading that, let me know! have a good day/night/afternoon/morning/whatever. <3


End file.
